Shooting Stars
by TheBloodyMadQueen
Summary: A girl who has almost no memory as a child is thrust into a strange and unknown world. But is it really unknown to her? And what the hell is up with this kid! Is he supposed to stretch that way!
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fan fiction that I've ever written. It took a while to convince myself to actually type this and post it. So please be gentle and **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM **is welcomed. Please be gentle... *snicker* god I have such a dirty mind. Anyway, remember to R&amp;R people!

* * *

Fire.

That was my first memory. Tendrils of it surrounding me, consuming everything in its path…

The second one was of screaming echoing around me, the source coming from the fire….

The third was of a woman I didn't recognize. Her face was smeared with soot and trails of tears. Her once golden hair no longer held its shine, but was dirty and dull, almost brown. She was wearing a white lab coat and was speaking to me. I couldn't hear her words. Why can't I hear them? No matter how many times I strain to hear her, her words never grow clearer. I told her to speak up, but found that my voice was gone. I couldn't move. All I could do was stare at the woman and the destruction surrounding us.

She picked me up and carried me to this big capsule. Big enough to hold a small child. She quickly and carefully placed me inside the contraption. It was cold and slightly cramped. I then started to cry. She quickly hushed me and placed a soft gentle kiss on my forehead. Before she closed the capsule, she took off the glittering necklace around her neck and placed it around my own. Her mouth was moving, but this time I heard her words, clear as the light of day. Everything was silent, as if time itself had stopped, so I might be able to hear her voice. She said "_No matter what happens, always know that I will love you, forever and always, my little slice of sunshine._" She gestured towards the necklace, tears flowing freely. "_This necklace will protect you. Let it be a symbol of my love, for I cannot go with you. Remember my little slice of sunshine that you must never forget where you came from, for it will give you strength._"

And with those words echoing in my mind and a last kiss, she closed the capsule. I started to cry again, screaming to be let out. But if she heard my wails, she ignored them.

Turning towards a panel, she pressed a few buttons and inserted a key hanging from her pocket. Everything started to glow around me. She shielded her eyes and with fingers trembling, she turned the key.

The last thing I saw was her smiling at me, an angel amongst the chaos and fire encircling her. Then she was gone. No longer was there a room with flames around me, but colors. Beautiful gleaming colors. I stopped crying and could only gaze as they whizzed by. Shades of purple, gold, blue, green and other colors that I don't even know the name of, melded together. It was those colors and the slight rocking of the capsule that soon lulled me to sleep.

When I woke up, I was on a doorstep. The cold hit me like a freight train and I started to cry again. It was raining and pitch black. This only encouraged my cries. Suddenly, the door opened and a woman wrapped in a blanket came out. She was clad in flannel pajamas and had a kind face that showed love and generosity. She was surprised to find me on her doorstep and slightly stepped out to look around, no doubt for the person who left me there. But she would not find anyone, for even I don't know how I got here nor where the angel that had left to. As expected, she did not find anyone and quickly picked up the capsule, which was surprisingly light, even with a small child inside. Either that or she was very strong. She gently took me inside and shut the door behind her.

She carefully turned the capsule this way and that, looking for a way to open it up. That was when she noticed a button on top of the contraption. Swiftly pressing it, she stepped back as the small door that separated me and her, opened. I was still crying and she took it upon herself to pick me up and comfort me. I was later surprised by this when I was told, for she immediately consoled me, a mere child.

With my cries silenced, she offered me a bottle of milk. I greedily took it upon myself to chug it down, for I was very thirsty. With me safely tucked into her arms, she looked inside the capsule. There she noticed the necklace that the angel had given me. Turning it over she noticed words inscribed into it. There slightly faded was the name…

* * *

A/N: PHEW! Well that took a lot of convincing to do this. So leave reviews people and let me know whether I should continue or not. Reviews boost up my confidence and fuel my writing. Oh and leave suggestions on what the kids name should be. If I like your suggestion I'll pick it and probably give you a shout out. :3

Now that I think about it… I didn't really specify whether the child is a lady or a man. Well if you didn't notice in the summary, it's obviously a girl. -.-" So remember to leave suggestions on her name and R&amp;R PEOPLE!


	2. Chapter 2: From One Universe to the Next

A/N: Dudes I'm so pissed right now. I was writing this chapter up and then my computer totally crashed. MY ENTIRE PROGRESS JUST POOF! GONE! Now I have to try and write everything again by memory. And I made a lot of changes and it was going so well T^T

Le sigh. On another note I'm sorry for the late update. I was trying to figure out where I wanted to go with this story and I had a huge lack of inspiration and I have summer projects to do.

Anyway, onto the story.

_**Disclaimer**_: _If I owned One Piece, Ace would have magically come back to life by now. I also don't own any other characters mentioned outside the domain of One Piece. I only own Casey._

_Quote of the day: _**And little Alice fell down the rabbit hole; bumped her head and bruised her soul- Lewis Carroll**

* * *

"Casey! You're going to be late if you don't move that ass," a middle aged woman hollered. As the words echoed throughout the large house, bangs were heard. A girl in her late teens rushed out while attempting to eat and put on her shoes at the same time. Kids of varying ages looked out their doors and simultaneously shook their head, like it was nothing.

Just another day at the orphanage (A/N yup you heard right. An orphanage).

And almost on cue, a crash was heard and a resounding ow. Seems like she failed to multitask. Everyone resumed what they were doing, which for many was sleeping.

_Casey's POV_

"Bye! See you later", I hollered on my way to the door. This had become my daily routine (excluding weekends) for several years now. I always manage to oversleep. But it wasn't my fault! That conniving bed was whispering and manipulating me to stay in bed... shut up. You'd think I would learn to ignore it but no...No.

"Whoa," I exclaimed as I narrowly dodged a flying baseball. I picked it up and threw it back all the while running as fast as I could. How you ask? Trade secret. I'm just that awesome like that. "JESUS! What is up with all these flying objects?" I had to catch a tennis ball before it got acquainted with my face and chuck it back.

I glanced at my phone and nearly tripped on my face. ShitshitshitshitshitshitshitfuckfuckfuckFUCK! 'I can make it. I can make it', I chanted. I slammed open the doors to school and I slid inside homeroom. No seriously I actually slid. You know like baseball players do. My butt had just touched my seat when the bell rang.

"SAFE", the umpire announced. "And that's it folks we won the game! Look at the crowd flooding onto the field!" The crowd cheered and carried me on their shoulders. "CASEY! CASEY! CASEY!" 'Shut up brain', I reprimanded.

If you haven't noticed yet, I have problems. I was told that I had ADHD, an overactive imagination, and an awesome sense of humor when I was small. I used to get bullied because of my problems but I would just ignore them or insult them so bad, they would cry to their bitch mamas. I know. Cruel you say but hey, it's a kill or be killed kind of world. And aint nobody killing me. At least without getting severely injured.

Besides I have some honor. I only do that kind of stuff to people who deserve it and those bullies had it coming.

I took out my English notebook and prepared myself for another boring morning filled with poetry. It's not like I have anything against poems and stuff. I actually have written a couple. It's just that we've been on poetry for the past month or so and one can only take so many feelings.

While the English teacher yelled and proclaimed how Shakespeare was "the shit", I began to think about one of my crazy dreams. 'Who was that woman? Why does she seem so familiar?' Normally I wouldn't really worry about my dreams if it wasn't for the fact that I've been having the same dream for TWO. WEEKS. STRAIGHT. It's like my sub consciousness is trying to tell me something.

'Was that my mo-.' My thoughts were interrupted by the bell signaling that 1st period was over.

"Study! Might be a pop quiz tomorrow! Might not! Sleep in fear tonight!"(A/N: If you get that reference, you're awesome and deserve a cookie)

'Crap.' As I was moping around on how I didn't pay attention, I was ambushed. I did an extravagant back flip and faced my opponent. It was none other than the evil ninja lord, Kim Jong-un. I groaned. "Kim you really need to find a hobby and stop stalking me."

Yup, you heard right. Kim Jong-un is a stalker and seems to be obsessed with me. Don't ask me how I know him. Let's just say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and that makes Kim my friend. Well more like that really creepy friend who you never talk to and try to avoid at all times.

"CASEY!" Whoops gotta go. Kim's getting antsy.

"What is it this time," I sighed. "I've come to finally destroy you!" "So you're lonely again," I concluded. "What!? NO! I've come to fight you."

"Suuurrre". -

Then the world around me slowly started to fade away. When I looked back up again, I was in the middle of the school hallway and students walking past me as if nothing happened. 'What the…oh I get it now. Seems like I dazed off again. Stupid brain.' (A/N: happens to me all the damn time. My mom has the same problem.)

I jumped when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around with my hands up ready to start hurting someone. "Whoa whoa it's just me! Don't shoot, don't shoot!" It was just my guy friend Christian. "Dude make some noise next time. Jeez I could've seriously hurt you this time around," I reprimanded.

"Gomen'nasai* Cassandra", he apologized.

You see the thing with me and Christian is that we've been best friends basically since before we were born. Literally. Our moms are best friends and when they found out that they were both pregnant at around the same time, well, naturally they did everything together during their pregnancies. They even combined their freaking baby showers! They swore up and down that they felt us move towards each other whenever we were close. I for one don't buy it. But no matter cuz we're friends now.

"HELLOOOOOOO! ANYONE IN THERE?" Christian was knocking on my forehead which actually hurt.

"OW! Quit it already will ya?!"

"What are you dazing off for", Christian questioned.

"I'm narrating the story and telling our readers how we've been best friends since before birth." He just gave me this weird look. "Uh...huh... Just don't be late for class again."

"Shit! Oh, before I go, can you give me the notes for English at the end of the day? I dazed off again during class and I at least want to be prepared for a surprise pop quiz."

He waved me off. "Yeah yeah, I'll see you later. Now shoo shoo. Wouldn't want to get detention now would we?"

'Crap' "BYE!" I ran off on my way to science.

He shook his head. 'Honestly what would she do without me', Christian contemplated as he made his way to English. (A/N: Little did Christian know that today would possibly be the last day he'd ever see Casey AGAIN!*FLASH OF LIGHTING* DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN...sorry couldn't resist. Now back to the show.)

-3-

I had made it to class with only seconds to spare. As I got myself situated, the bell rang and the school's science teacher rolled in to class on a wheelie chair, only to fall flat on his face when he hit the door step. "Okay class today we are going to dissect an endangered species of bird, The California Condor. Now take out your scalpels and watch closely as I make the incision," he ordered as if he hadn't just face planted into the ground. (A/N: Who does this character remind you of? That's right, Professor Franken Stein. He's my favorite character in S.E. He's also my crush. Don't judge.)

The classroom was filled with a mixture of groans and sounds of disgust.

While everyone was taking out their scalpels and making their way down to the front of the classroom, a boy raised his hand tentatively. "Um Professor Stein? Don't you think that we shouldn't dissect this bird since it IS endangered", the boy suggested.

Professor Stein had this maniacal grin and his eyes were shadowed.(A/N:*nosebleed*)

"Of course not. It's BECAUSE the birds endangered that we should dissect it now before it goes extinct. Don't you think?"

The boy gulped and quickly nodded his head in agreement and returned to searching for his scalpel.

I already had a guaranteed "A" in this class and I didn't feel like going over the delicacy of shredding a poor birds innards. "Professor may I go to the bathroom?" This was code for "can you cover for me while I sneak out of school for a bit". This had become a habit and something of a daily routine.

The professor waved me off and returned to the operation at hand. I and the Professor are friends if you could even call it that (I consider him as a friend). Yup, I'm just that awesome. I have these little "arrangements" with practically all the teachers in school.

Even the principal.

They all owe me a favor or two.

As I made my way down the hall towards the parking lot, I passed a couple meeting up during classes making out in the freaking middle of the way.

"MOVE BITCH! GET THE OUT THE WAY. GET OUT THE WAY." I exclaimed as I pushed my way between them, officially breaking up their make out session. They both sent a glare my way and slinked off to a more private place.

'Well that totally killed the mood. Can't even take a joke,' I mused. I resumed my quest for freedom and kicked down the doors, letting in the crisp autumn air, blowing back my black curls. Wrapping my arms around myself, I hurried to my car.

Turning the heater at full blast and having Evanescence blaring through the car speakers, I drove out onto the highway and directed myself towards Subway. I was singing along to "Lost in Paradise" when I came to a red light. The sky was dark with the promise of rain and the wind began to howl, harsher and clawing at my small car. As the rain finally arrived, almost instantaneously, the world grew dark. In a matter of seconds the road was slick with rain, making the roads more dangerous than before.

I turned on the wipers, hoping that it would help my visibility if only a little. The light turned green and I made my way across the intersection.

Without warning a truck whizzed towards me. I had no time to actually react as the whole world seemed to have slowed down.

You know how they say that when you're at death's door your life flashes before your eyes? Well its a lie. All I saw was the other driver's expression filled with horror and surprise. 'If anything **I** should be surprised and fucking horrified. Now I'm gonna die.'

Then everything sped up.

The truck slammed into the passenger's side and my small dingy car seemed to wrap around the face of the other vehicle. A sickening crunch was heard as my head snapped to my left, slamming into the window, embedding my head with shards of glass.

My car flew away from the smoking truck and rolled. I was jerked around like a rag doll when the car collided with a tree. My head snapped forward and the car finally stopped moving. I was leaning on the steer wheel and there was blood everywhere.

'That's such a pretty red', I concluded.

'Wonder whose blood that is. There sure is a lot', I mused. 'Idiot it's yours', another part of my brain retorted. 'WHAAAAAAAA?'

The sound of sirens was echoing in the background and I could hear someone calling my name.

'I'm so tired', I mentally sighed. 'Why can't they be quiet? Who's calling my name? I'm too tired to really care anyway; I'll just close my eyes for a little bit. Just 5 minutes should be fine'.

I slowly turned my head towards the muffled noise. I saw Christian and Professor Stein running towards me. It was so hard to keep my eyes open; I was starting to drift into a pit of inky darkness.

'So this is death...'

* * *

WASSUP MY NIGGAS! *ducks behind brick wall*

Hey! Thats not very nice.

*dives behind couch*

I know I know! I'm an ass.

Now I feel like shit for doing something like that to you guys. But I have my reasons! School just started back up and I've been busy as hell. I had summer homework and recently I've been having some... how do you say it? Oh yeah _**STALKER PROBLEMS.**_ Today when I got off the bus I took the long way around with my friend Jamie and I warned her that if they, as in plural, show up to just keep walking, don't stop, and I'll deal with them.

But enough of my shit. I hop you enjoyed this and I can promise you that I DEFINITELY won't take as long as I did with this one in posting it.

Later guys!

~C. (Its mah nickname in school)


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up falling

No one's POV

First there was darkness.

Then there was sound.

Then came the light.

No man's land. A place that dwells between Heaven and Hell where a person waits for a decision to be made.

She floated, clad in nothing but a simple white gown, her black hair fanning out like a dark halo. She did not open her eyes but she heard them. The voices.

"It's my entire fault!"

"Multiple puncture wounds...

Cracked ribs...

Massive blood loss..."

"I miss her so much..."

"I shouldn't have let her go."

'So familiar...'

And just as quickly as she heard them, they left. One after another her memories left her. Everything she had grown to know and love in that world was just gone. As if there was nothing there in the first place.

Then a fifth voice was heard, slowly increasing in volume. This one was unknown to the girl and held an urgency to it.

"...wake up...wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!"

Her eyes snapped open as light flooded into her, mouth open in a silent scream and back arched upwards. So much light was making its way inside her, that all that was left was darkness. And even that was starting to be absorbed by her. All at once, everything stopped and she was falling.

* * *

She slowly came back into consciousness. And immediately three thoughts assaulted her mind. The first was 'where am I' and the second one being 'am I falling' and the last was 'is that an island'.

For indeed she was falling and that was an island she saw.

As she slowly started to become aware of her surroundings, she noticed the wind howling in her ears and saw a big looming moon behind her. She looked straight down but was only met with the stars that were being reflected back at her.

Looking around all she saw for miles around was darkness and the calm waters of the ocean. ''Wait how did I know that it's an ocean'', she questioned aloud.

But the question quickly flew out of her mind when she was faced with a bigger problem.

The island was getting closer and she wasn't slowing down.

Panicking, she flailed around for about 3 minutes, then realizing that it wasn't helping her situation, got into a fetal position, legs to her chest and arms wrapped around them, and prepared for a painful landing.

Unbeknownst to her, light started to collect around her and formed a glowing translucent but protective barrier as she drew closer to the growing island.

Eyes closed, prepared for the bone-crushing pain and streaks of light chasing her, she met the ground with a sonic boom.

* * *

On distant islands, people for miles around saw a blazing streak of light falling to the ocean and they all heard the resounding boom.

Rumors flitted around on what the light was exactly and if it was just a government experiment or a hallucination.

The few religious folks on the islands believed it to be an angel falling from God's grace.

Some of the superstitious believed it to be a good omen of new life and a symbol of reaching one's destiny. Others saw it as a bad omen with comings of war, death or demise of a close person.

In some way, everything was true.

* * *

The marine recruit hurried through the halls carrying mysterious news. By now the rumor had spread to the innermost reaches of the World Government of the falling light.

They were quick to send someone to investigate and look for any type of debris in a 5 mile radius. But nothing worth mentioning was found. That is unless you counted The Vanishing Island.

Legend has it that the Island used to be the resting place for the Sea God. It was said to be a beautiful place where the plants thrived and blossomed and the animals roamed freely. But what really made the Island unique, was the water. It is said that the Island contained special hot springs blessed by The God Himself. These blessed springs contained healing and purifying properties. For this reason, the Sea God rested there and would always bathe in the holy hot springs. Having heard of the Island's "treasure", the other Gods grew jealous, and began to seek out the Island.

Upon learning this news, the Sea God feared that the Gods would send the Humans to search for the Island. Worried that the Humans would take advantage of the Island's treasure, the Sea God cast a spell and put up a barrier to hide the Island and protect it, so that it may never fall subject to the Greed of Humanity and the Jealousy of the Gods. But there was a hole in the spell. It seemed that whenever an event that could change history was about to occur or the world seeed to be in the midst of chaos, the Island would appear for a short period of time at different intervals. It never appeared in the same place for it was always moving.

Having no success in finding the Island, the Gods lost interest and truth became legend among the Humans. To this very day, it has been said that the Sea God still finds refuge at the Island. And across the world, there have been sightings of an Island appearing one day and gone the next.

'To have that Island appear...', the marine contemplated. He shook his head. It was above his pay grade to worry about that kind of stuff. Mind now empty of all thoughts of the Island, the man stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Enter", a gruff voice yelled. Hesitantly the marine opened the door, only to immediately salute to his higher up. Situated behind his desk glaring at the door was none other than Admiral Akainu. Somehow managing to look bored and menacing at the same time, he signaled the man to continue. Audibly swallowing, the man saluted. "SIR! We have investigated the situation with the unidentified object as you ordered sir!"

Akainu slightly straightened at the mention of the current situation. "Oh? Have you found anything?"

The man faltered for a second before composing himself. Akainu still noticed the slight change in the recruit's demeanor. "Nothing significant sir as of now. Although there were strange reports by some of the soldiers that were sent there."

"And?"

The man braced himself knowing how absolutely ridiculous it was going to sound. "W-Well they said that they found an island."

Akainu narrowed his eyes. "So? What seems to be the problem? They must have searched the island by now."

"That's the thing sir. They said they saw an island but when they went to investigate it the following day, it was gone." The man took a small step back.

Silence.

"EXPLAIN."

"W-Well they said that they saw an island as they were approaching the site. When they went to investigate it the next day, the island was gone," the soldier stuttered out.

"So you're saying that overnight an ISLAND managed to vanish into thin air?!"

"...Yes."

Akainu just sat there rubbing his temples in annoyance. He could already feel a headache coming on.

"There's something else sir."

He glared at the marine. The metaphor _D__on't shoot the_ _messenger _came into mind as he stared down the man, knowing fully well the result it had. He took a deep breath before speaking. "What is it now?"

"The men are afraid. They've heard about the local legends in the surrounding islands about a vanishing island. The locals think that the falling light is a sign of bad luck with a coming of death and war," the man tentatively said

Sittig quietly, Akainu thought about this new piece of information though his face revealed nothing. This means that the public had a seen the light and they were spreading rumors. If they were to take notice that the Government is taking interests, it could prove to be disastrous. 'Pulling back and doing nothing seems to be the best course of action,' he contemplated.

"Here's what you're going to do."

* * *

Casey's PoV

The first thought that flashed through my mind when I opened my eyes was,_'Damn my head hurts like a bitch.' __  
_

My second thought was,_'Where's a bag of Lays and chocolate when you need one!?'_

By this time my brain had dragged itself outta bed, and I wasn't craving some chips and chocolate as much as when I became conscious.

...

Wait what!? Where am I and why was I unconscious!? I freaked out and started to actually look at my surroundings, trying to deduce how I got here and where is exactly here. When I turned around, I froze.

There in the middle of a small clearing, my body was floating in a glowing cocoon? Or should I say orb? More like a capsule maybe? But it's just a glowing clear ball surrounding my body, with knees pulled to the chest and arms wrapped around them. My eyes were closed and I looked like I was sleeping.

WHAT. THE HELL. IS GOING ON?!

* * *

**BMQ: **I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY!

**Casey: **About time shitty author. You waited too long.

**BMQ: **Well somebody has been spending too much time around Sanji-kun.

**Casey: **Stop trying to change the subject. =-=*

**BMQ: ***slams head into the floor repeatedly*** GOMEN'NASAI! **I didn't mean to take so long updating but school has been brutal and I haven't found the time.

**Casey: **Oye don't you have something to tell our readers?

**BMQ: **OH YEAH! In other news, I posted a new story. The first chapter is really short and I don't really know where I'm going with it. But I can see the potential it has and I might update it if I get good feedback and my schedule permits it. So go on ahead and read it and let me know what you think.

**Casey: **Uh aren't you forgetting something?

**BMQ: **No?

**Casey: THINK AGAIN.**

**BMQ: **OF COURSE! Thanks for reminding me lovely!

**Casey: **Don't sweat it.

**BMQ: HONORARY MENTIONS! Alynn-Aorels, Amazons Logic,FearyPirate, Ghostunderasheet, Hebi-Ayame-chan, Kazuki Yuuto Renge, Lilikoikoi, Littlebirdd, MsPatricia, PurpleJosei, Rei Slayer, Ryan.w123, hiraikoneko, , squirpsdolphin, thakidisbac, Aria868, Manic Archmage, MaryMarina, Quaarus, QuirkyKit, SilverToMo, wolfzero7, MonkeyBoy87, and guest first one!** Thank you for reviewing, following, favoriting, and caring about this story!

**Casey: **Arigato guys!

**BMQ: **You guys are the best! Without you guys none of this would be possible.

**Casey: **Until next time.

**~TheBloodyMadQueen**


End file.
